


Touch

by kisaragiattention



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Again, Canon-Typical Violence, andrew gets shot we know this already, i wrote this in 8th grade and submitted it for a school assignment, im bad at tagging man, implied one sided parker/sami jo it's just like how it is in the original series yk how it is, it's basically what happens in the videos but from parkers pov, lil bit of angst, man now i miss sp7 Sadge, parker keeps dying, pre established character death ofc, semi graphic descriptions of deaths, so now we r here, sort of song fic but not rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisaragiattention/pseuds/kisaragiattention
Summary: Parker remembers feeling emotions once upon a time.Or alternatively, how Parker comes back to life.
Relationships: Parker Coppins & Clayton James, Parker Coppins & Sami Jo Siedband
Kudos: 1





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by touch - daft punk, i highly recommend listening to it while reading :)

———

_“What do you remember?”_

_“Everything.”_

***

Touch.

Parker remembers touch. The soft fur of dogs. The texture of a book cover. The smooth wood of his desk. The cool air of his air conditioner in the warm LA summer. The wet sand beneath his feet when he goes out to the pier to think. The warmth of Sami Jo as she hugs him. It almost makes him feel like he’s alive again. 

Parker remembers feeling emotion. He remembers the happiness that arrived whenever he got to just dick around with his friends, if only for a little bit. He remembers the joy he felt when he was with Sami Jo. But along with that, he remembers the sadness, and that broken feeling he had in his chest that he felt when he realized he was in love with his friend’s girlfriend. He remembers laughter, anger, boredom, joy, and everything in between. 

Parker remembers his friends. His roommates. The Cube guys. Andrew. Jeremy. Steve. James. H. Will. Graser. His mom. Sami Jo. 

Cib.

Parker remembers the touch, the feeling, of the hardness of the kitchen table. He remembers the pain, he remembers the _dying_. 

He remembers it all. And all of them, the memories, are slipping away.

But then Parker breathes in for the first time in months, only to have soil fall into his mouth. His eyes shoot open, his hand pushing up through the soil. The memories that were fading away come back, although still fuzzy.

 _I need something more._ The almost demonic voice says in the back of his head.

Almost.

It sounds like that girl who edits for Steve. That girl… her name was… Autumn. Parker can never remember her name. He doesn’t know much about her, besides the fact that she worships Anubis.

His hands— both of them push through the soil, clawing at the dark matter. He needs to get out, he needs _oxygen_. 

_I need something_ ** _more._** The demonic voice sounds different now. It’s lower in pitch, like a young man. It sounds like James.

The dirt starts to fall onto his face. Normally Parker would be slightly grossed out, but this time, this time, this time. 

He’s glad. Overjoyed in fact. Overjoyed at the fact that he can feel, he can smell the earth, he can taste the dirt in his mouth. Actually that’s gross. But that’s another reminder that he’s alive, living, breathing.

Oh, he’s grossed out now. He can see the worms pushing through the soil, and oh, OH, that’s just plain nasty.

Nasty, but real.

One final push, and he sits up, pushing the gravestone off of his head. Parker put his hand to his face, feeling his egg-shaped head. 

His hair is slightly longer now, and his face is still bloody. God, how much time has passed? 

Parker turns his head, facing the sunset. It’s beautiful. The sun moves slowly below the horizon, the dark blue of the night sky enveloping the orange yellows of the bright star. The blues blend with yellows, purple spreading across the clouds. The remaining rays of the sun shine into his eyes. Parker squints, moving his hand to cover his eyes slightly.

Strangely, Parker hasn’t really stopped to appreciate the sunset, living in L.A. and all. Back in Texas, he used to hate the brightness of the sunset. It meant that he no longer could dick around with his friends, whether it be online or outside. In the city, the buildings would cover the sun, and on the rare occasion of him making videos, he wouldn’t look up from his computer for hours.

But it’s beautiful. It really is. He turns back around, the breeze blowing through his hair. Oh, how he missed being alive. 

He stands up, the dirt falling from under his flannel. Parker walks, he walks and he walks. And he doesn’t look back. 

***

He’s at the pier in Santa Monica, the bright lights of the ferris wheel flashing. Parker looks out of place, _really_ out of place. His hair is all dirty, and his face is all bloody and dirty, and he just looks like a mess. He kinda looks like Jamie. Ha.

Where does he belong? How will he return to his friends, to his normal life?

How does he begin again? How does someone die, come back to life, and go back to living? Does Google have an answer for that?

Actually it probably does, considering the other weird stuff people search up.

 **_I NEED SOMETHING MORE._ ** The demonic voice is different again. It’s still a male voice, just different. It sounds vaguely familiar. 

It sounds like Cib.

Parker puts a hand to his wounds, rubbing at the blood. He needs to sit and think, he can’t do this right now, not in public—

He needs to go to the pier. He doesn’t know why, he just _does_. 

Parker runs, runs to his little spot next to the ocean, below the pier. The little spot covered by wood and held up with those big columns. He runs past the flashing lights of the ferris wheel and the savory smell of hot dogs, and past the various food booths.

And he runs. He runs to the one spot he knows, will stay and wait for him forever. 

***

He doesn’t expect Jeremy, he doesn’t expect to be welcomed back by him almost immediately.

He doesn’t expect to get run over by a bus and live.

And most of all, he doesn’t expect Andrew, one of his closest friends, to shoot him.

Not once. But twice. 

And Parker falls to the ground. He falls, and it feels like the first time he died all over again. 

His eyes open again, this time in a dark empty space. Strangely, it feels like home. 

Parker turns around. There’s a figure standing behind him far away, facing away from Parker.

Brown hair, a headband. It could only be one person.

“Cib!” Parker calls. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was fate that brought him to the pier. Maybe it was fate that decided that he would live, only to get shot by his best friend. Maybe it was fate that brought Cib here. 

The figure whips around, its blue eyes widening as it realizes who is behind him.

Its mouth moves, but no sound comes out. 

“I can’t hear you!” Parker shouts, hoping he can hear him. 

Cib closes his eyes and opens them again. Except this time, his eyes are totally black. He smiles coldly. Cib opens his mouth, laughing. Its horrible, horrible laugh, devoid of emotion. 

“What will you do, Parker?” It cackles, its voice distorted, sounding almost nothing like Cib’s, but somehow Parker can still hear parts of Cib’s voice in it. 

And then suddenly, Cib just vaporizes, just like that. And just like that, he leaves Parker alone in the silent darkness.

And then he blinks. And Parker breathes in once more.

***

Fallen off a cliff.

Bitten by a snake.

Mauled by a bear.

Heatstroke.

Run over by a bus.

Hit by a drunk driver.

Hit by a falling tree.

Over the course of the past few days, Parker’s died 7 times. Dying, breathing, repeating, repeating. His heart somehow, is still beating. 

And so, when he finally gets back up after Andrew shoots him, it doesn’t really feel painful. Parker tugs at the bullet stuck in his chest until it comes out, and tosses it aside.

He stands up, suddenly aware of Andrew’s presence still in front of him.

Andrew’s body falls, dropping the gun. Jeremy runs in, his face concerned. He still has his sunglasses on, but Parker can practically feel the stare Jeremy gives him. 

The worried expression suddenly disappears, Jeremy’s face suddenly expressionless. He picks up Andrew’s still body and carries him up the stairs. Parker hears the door creak shut.

***

Two days after Andrew shot him, Parker wakes up. It’s 9:00 pm, a time where he would normally be with his friends when he was still alive. Well, before he first died.

He gets up, taking his pillow with him. Parker’s body is moving, and he has no control over it. He is only an observer.

Parker opens his room door, and walking past Jeremy’s room, then Andrew’s. He hasn’t seen Andrew at all since he got shot, and Jeremy says that he’s just sick. 

Parker knows that’s not true.

And Parker’s feet move, over the threshold of the door, into the outside world.

 _“What will you do, Parker?”_ A deep voice echoes in his head. It doesn’t sound like Cib’s voice anymore. 

It sounds like his own.

He continues walking. Across the street, across the bridge, through the trees, up a flight of stairs. 

_“Aren’t you a good listener?”_

And suddenly, he’s in front of a green door. Parker’s hand moves, pushing it open. His feet move, and Parker can see what’s inside.

_“The whitest lies.”_

It’s Cib and Sami Jo, lying there together. Parker stands there, unmoving, still holding a pillow in his hand. His feet move, and suddenly he’s directly over Cib, still clutching his pillow.

_“An eye for an eye.”_

Cib’s eyes part slightly, and he smiles. It’s sad, but knowing. Understanding.

_“After all, the world is blind.”_

“You should do it. I deserve it.” 

_“Make a choice.”_

His eyes close again. 

_“What are we waiting for, Parker?.”_

Silently, Parker walks out, back in control of his own actions.

***

The next day, Parker sees Cib again. 

Not demonic Cib, not half asleep Cib. Not drunk Cib, not pissed off Cib, not the Cib who killed him that fateful summer night. Just Cib.

Of course, he’s with the rest of the Boys, but he’s there. He came.

And the first thing Cib does, is hug Parker tightly, and tearfully apologize over and over and over.

And Parker hugs him back, assuring him that it was okay, it was a misunderstanding.

And suddenly, the memories come rushing back, more colorful and vibrant than before. Taco Trips, and just dicking around in the office, and bits that were filled with laughter.

And Parker knows now, that everything will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was 13 so it might b kinda shit but what can you do


End file.
